


Excuse You

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Absurd, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: And as Sidon droned and droned on, Link somewhat envied the Divine Beast.





	Excuse You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a silly post on tumblr~

"Do you have everything ready?" asked Sidon, to which Link gave a nod and a determined smile. "Then let's go!"

Sidon dove into the water, motioning for Link to climb atop him. From his appearance, Link presumed Sidon to be rather healthy and strong, and he was right on the money. His body was firm and taught, yet moved through the lake fluidly as if he was water itself. And Sidon seemed barely away of the Hylian's presence. No doubt his scales were hard as stone.

"Ready yourself!" shouted Sidon as they dodged a wave of ice crystals and blazed a trail towards a waterfall. The second contact was made, Link all but flew off Sidon's back and swamp up it. Spying the glowing, pink orb that was his target, he readied his bow. Time seemed to slow down as he drew back his arrow, the jagged, yellow tip cracking with electricity. He released his fingers, the arrow striking dead center. 

"An excellent shot!" congratulated Sidon as the blonde landed squarely on his back. A satisfied smile crossed his face as Vah Ruta roared in pain.

"Don't be a fucking bitch, man."

Sidon almost rammed full speed into a rock in the lake, turning to face Link with a shocked, incredulous look. The Zora's eyes could rival Vah Ruta in size, and his mouth hung low, and yet he was somehow still able to swim.

"I BEG your pardon!?" exclaimed Sidon as he raced towards shore. Oh, did he have some words to say.

-/-/-/-/-

King Dorephan looked out towards where Vah Ruta was rampaging, feeling a bit perturbed. "Hm...those two should've been done by now...whatever is taking so long?"

-/-/-/-/-

"--and furthermore, such language is not AT ALL appropriate for a knight! Never, in all my years--over one hundred years!--have I heard someone use such uncouth, crass, shameful--" Behind them, the Divine Beast roared again, Sidon working around and pointing a finger at the mechanical monstrosity. "Be silent! I'll deal with you in a moment!" And to great surprise, Vah Ruta turned away dejectedly to face the other end of the lake. "Where was I. Ah, yes. To think, you would use such vile tongue! In my day..."

And as Sidon droned and droned on, Link somewhat envied the Divine Beast.


End file.
